A Grate Day!
by L.S.T.P
Summary: SIRIUS POV, SIRIUS SAIDS TO REMUS THAT HE LOVES HIM, REMI ANSWERS THANK YOU, HUMOROUS THING


**A grate day!**

**By L.S.T.P**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

(1,412)

**Sirius' POV**

Remus is such an unpredictable person. He fools everyone, he even fooled me. And I am one of his closest friends. And I would gladly call myself his _best_ friend if Moony weren't so bloody complicated. You know he always seems so cool, acting like anything in the world could disturb him, and then he is hysterical, yelling at you and calling you a slut. He is as hormonal as a bloody woman! He really gets me. And that is difficult you know! (Slytherin does not count in this case) and I am really mad right know. But before I start complaining and calling him bad names I will tell you what happened.

I was _innocently _plotting a plan against that bloody Snape while laying in my bed. I had this book about really nasty spells that I got for the restricted section with the help of course of Prong's invisible cloak. But well that's another story. As I was saying I wasn't even doing anything wrong when the curtains of my bed were rudely open. And then...

Ok, ok I confess I was lying about the book and Snape. Well.. not completely. I really did that but I was not doing it when Remus caught me-There, happy?

Don't look at me like that, it's not like I know you or anything, ok? But now I am gonna tell you the truth. I swear. Ok? I was fucking the living shit of a fellow Gryffindor. But it wasn't like we were in love or something, we were just fucking period. Nothing more. And then Remus opened my bed's curtains and...

Well, I am sure that you can figure out the rest of the story.

But hey! That wasn't an excuse for hitting me. I mean, well yes, I was shagging. But I am not his propriety it's not like we are involved or anything of that sort. And I absolutely don't owe him an explanation. I said that I loved him just two weeks ago. And you know what the prick told me? He said _thanks_. Can you believe the nerve of that man? He _just_ said thanks. It's not like I expected the world but honestly "thanks". That's the worst, and I really mean it, answer he could gave me. And now I am not only alone in the stupid common room but I also have a black eye that matches it. Absolutely fucking wonderful. Everyone is outside playing with snow while I am sitting here trying to read a fucking goddamned book!

But I must remain calm. I am Sirius Black nothing, and a stupid hazel-eyed wolfy is not an exception, can bother me. I must breathe, because those red points that are bugging my eyesight can not mean anything good. I am just going to calm yes. Breathe, that's it.

Remus, what Remus? Am sorry but I don't know anybody with that awful name, thank you.

You know, the big one up there must really hate me. If not I must have hallucination because I swear that Remus is just stepping inside of the common room right now. That's it, am ready to St. Mungos. Sirius Black, bachelor of the year, just became a complete wacko. I can almost see it on the Daily Prophet. But really what a waste, someone as beautiful as me should have a better future. But well, who said life was perfect? And this was not a rhetorical question. Seriously, who said it? Because I am just gonna go and kick his bloody-know-it -all-ass. We are gonna see how smut he is gonna look when I beat him into a bloody pulp. Then we are gonna see who's laughing at the end. Yes we are gonna see...

**" Sirius... are you alright? " **

What? Who is there? Oh yes, it's Remus. What, Remus?! What the hell is he doing here?!

And why I can not close my mouth.

_Ok this is a command close your mouth bloody ass, can you see that you are going to catch a fly?_

But guess what, to make this a better day I can not close my mouth. Well maybe it's because I am a loony. Yes just take my gorgeous ass to St. Mungos I am not even going to stand a fight. It's your lucky days guys just take me.

**"Sirius..." **Says Remus again with a worried frown.

Oh! Is he worried? How sweet, yes Remus is worried about me. Like he shouldn't! He is responsible of my well being. He and Prongs and with his attitude and his fist I must said that he is not doing a good job. He owes me an apology, but what am I saying he owes me a thousand apologies. How dares he to talk to me after what he did? But well I think that I should answer him, it's not like am not in love with the guy. But he hit me, he deserves a little bit of suffering.

**"Yes, I am fine don't worry Remi"** And now I proceed to show my big sad puppy eyed look. And just for fun I sniff. Moony is gonna think it twice before touch me again. Mhmm that didn't come as I planned it. He can touch me, he just can hurt me. Well not that I am not in bondage but well you understand. Don't you?

**" Sirius I am really sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. But well..." **He looks truly miserable, maybe I should... no he deserves it. And did I mention that he is on his knees right now. Yes I am sitting in the armchair and he is kneeling. Wow, is the room getting hot or is just I?

**"Look Sirius I was jealous ok. And I know that's not an excuse. But I swear it, I didn't want to punch I wanted to punch him but he moved and... I am really sorry"**

He put a really big quantity of venom in the him. Maybe he is right. Maybe I shouldn't have cheated on him. I can't resist myself as I saw his honey eyes with so much emotion and his handsome face looking at me.

Ok, ok I am easy. And what? I am pretty, I don't need brains!

I smile at him. And his face brightens in a minute. He stands up and hugs me. And just then he kisses me. But man what a kiss, it's the kind of kiss that makes your legs go jelly and your head go numb. And he tastes sweet, like honey or something else. And suddenly it doesn't matter if I am mad or not. The only things important are his tongue playing with mine, his hands running all over my body and the strangled moan that I have at the back of my throat. But it's too much and I can handle it, my legs collapse. And so do we, now we are both on the chair with Remus at top of me. A goofy smile on his lips that I am sure that matches my own.

And just then...

**"Hjmjmj. Excuse us are we interrupting something"** James and Lily are standing and looking at us with that look. The look that tells me that I'll better be death if I don't share every detail with them afterwards. But hey Moony is still hugging me! And before he stands up he whispers low enough so that nobody can hear him but louder enough for me to hear it.

**"I love you" **And then he briefly kisses me before standing up and cover his damn hard on. But well can really blame him, not with little Padfoot waving at me.

This really has been a grate day.

And as I turn around to see Rem, he castes me the kind of stare that promises a bunch of delightful things

And that makes me pretty proud of myself. Because my plan worked out just as I planned. Well not exactly, I didn't intend to get a back eye but I did intend to make Moony jealous. But well, like I said before nothing is perfect. But the thing that I most proud of is that I didn't remember to go to see Madam Pomfrey immediately. The black eye was really useful. And it still can be. I can picture Remus begging me, can't you?

Yes, this is just a grate day.

**The end!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews, please??????


End file.
